creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Alice project
Hallo. Mein Name ist Alice O’Connor. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und schreibe diese Zeilen im Zuge einer Therapie. Das Gebäude, in dem ich mich befinde, ist eine Anstalt, zumindest nenne ich es so. Offiziell ist es eine Nervenheilklinik, spezialisiert auf Schizophrenie und Verhaltens-störungen. Der Komplex besteht aus einem riesigen quadratförmigen Gebäude. Auf zwei Stockwerken sind, bis auf die Zimmer der Patienten, noch Wohnungen für die Angestellten und diverse Büros verteilt. Die ganze Psychiatrie ist eigentlich ein Forschungslabor. Sie forschen an lebenden Objekten. An uns Patienten. Wenn sie jemanden holen, läuft es immer gleich ab. Die weisse Tür öffnet sich, ein Pfleger kommt ins Zimmer und der betreffenden Person wird eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit injiziert. Als sie mich zum ersten Mal holten, haben sie wohl die Dosis falsch berechnet. Ich wache auf einem OP-Tisch auf. Zu meiner linken liegt auf einem Medikamententischchen ein Tablett mit OP-Werkzeug. An einigen klebt noch frisches Blut. Zu meiner rechten steht ein breites Regal an der Wand. Spritzen und verschiedene Gefässe mit organisch aussehendem Inhalt sind fein säuberlich darin angeordnet. Ein weisshaariger Mann steht über einen Behälter gebeugt an einem Metalltisch. Er scheint eine lilafarbene Flüssigkeit in eine Injektionspistole umzufüllen. Dunkelrote Blutspritzer bilden ein abstraktes Muster auf seinem ehemals weissen Kittel. Als ich mich aufrichten will, spüre ich kalten Stahl an meinen Hand- und Fussgelenken''.'' Als der Mann zurück kommt und bemerkt, dass ich wach bin, nimmt er eine Spritze aus einer Schublade des Tischchens. Zu einer Person hinter mir raunt er, dass sie das nächste mal gefälligst die Dosis richtig berechnen sollen. Er möge es nicht, wenn seine Testsubjekte während einer Operation aufwachen. Ich merke noch, wie eine Nadel in meinen Hals gleitet, danach herrscht nur noch Schwärze. Ich wache in meinem Zimmer auf. Die vergitterten Fenster werden von schneeweissen Vorhängen verdeckt. Stumm stehe ich auf und nehme mir eine Garnitur Kleider aus dem Schrank. Mein Blick fällt auf die kleine schwarze Kamera über der Tür. Nein, diesen Gefallen würde ich Ihnen nicht tun. Ich gehe in das winzige Bad und betrachte mich im Spiegel. Quer über meine Schulter, bis hoch zu meinem Hals, kann man eine unscheinbare Narbe erkennen. Seit zwei Jahren bin ich schon hier. Mein ganzer Körper ist bedeckt von Narben und Nähten. Ich habe keine Verwandten, denen ich schreiben könnte, dass sie mich hier rausholen sollen. Nicht mehr. Und selbst wenn, würden sie mich nach dem, was ich getan habe, wahrscheinlich am liebsten verrotten sehen. Ich habe die Psychologen oft gefragt, weshalb ich hier bin. Sie sagten, dass ich verrückt sei, dass ich eine zweite Persönlichkeit habe und dass ich extrem aggressiv werden könne. Doch ich bin nicht verrückt. “Charly“ ist verrückt. Sie sagten, dass ich oft Selbstgespräche führe. In einer Art tue ich das ja auch. Charly ist ein Teil von mir. Ich rede oft mit ihm. Manchmal stundenlang. Mit ihm kann ich über alles reden. Aber am liebsten spricht er über damals. Damals, als Charly geboren wurde. Ich wuchs in einer armen Familie auf. Mein Vater verdiente nicht viel bei seiner Arbeit als Metzger. Dass wenige, was wir hatten, gab meine Mutter für Alkohol aus. Mein älterer Bruder starb bei einem tragischen Unfall in einem Sägewerk. Sie hat ihn vergöttert. Er war ihr Engel. Mich hat sie dabei vollkommen vergessen. Bei seiner Beisetzung, zumindest das, was von ihm übrig war, sprach meine Mutter kein Wort. Sie weinte nicht. Mit ihrem schwarzen Schirm stand sie still im Regen vor seinem Grab. Nach der Beerdigung griff sie das erste Mal zur Flasche. Ich sass im Wohnzimmer und las etwas, als sie wankend auf mich zukam. „Du verdammtes Miststück, du bist schuld an seinem Tot.“ „Mama, beruhige dich! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er starb.“ „Er hat gesagt, dass du schuld bist.“ Sie riss mir das Buch aus der Hand und schlug es mir mit einer Gewalt ins Gesicht, die ich ihr nicht zugetraut hätte. Ich spürte, wie meine Nase brach. Blut sprudelte heraus und befleckte meinen Pullover. „Sie dir an, was du getan hast. Der Pullover ist jetzt ganz schmutzig.“ Erneut schlug sie mir das Buch ins Gesicht und diesmal platzen meine Lippen. Immer wieder schlug sie auf mich ein. Währenddessen schrie sie die ganze Zeit über: „Du bist Schuld“, „…du bist Schuld“. Mein Kopf flimmerte. Zusammengekauert hockte ich in der Ecke. Die holzgeschnitzte Katzenfigur auf dem Bücherregal grinste mich an. Sie schien mich auszulachen. Meine Jeans und mein Pullover waren über und über mit dunkelrotem Blut verschmiert. Schwer atmend stand meine Mutter vor mir. Die verschwitzten braunen Haare hingen ihr in die Stirn. Blut tropfte von den Märchen Gebrüder Grimms auf den hellen Parkettboden. „Du hättest sterben sollen, nicht er.“ „Mama, bitte hör auf.“ „Warum bist du an jenem Tag nicht verreckt?“ „Mama hör auf, bitte.“ Ich hörte, wie sich ein Schüssel im Schloss drehte. „Papa!“ „Liebling, was hast du unserer Tochter angetan?“ „Dass, was sie verdient.“ Fassungslos starrte mein Vater auf die Szenerie. Er riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand und drückte sie aufs Sofa. „Geh!“ Ich kroch ins Badezimmer. Während ich die Platzwunden untersuchte, dachte ich nach. Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte, dass ich mich wehren solle. Ich kannte diese Stimme nicht. Sie war anders, als die, die ich normalerweise hörte. Sie war so …kraftvoll und doch eiskalt. Sie fühlte sich richtig an. „Räche dich! Vergelte Auge um Auge.“ „Nein! Sie ist immer noch meine Mutter.“ „Eine richtige Mutter würde dich nicht schlagen.“ „Nein! Ich kann das nicht tun.“ Danach verschwand die Stimme. Damals konnte ich ihr Widerstehen. Doch genau ein Jahr später, dem 13. April 1984, kam sie wieder. Ich komme gerade von der Schule nach Hause und gehe in die Küche, um mir einen Tee zu kochen. Meine Mutter schneidet gerade den Braten für das Abendessen. Neben dem Herd steht eine durchsichtige Flasche mit blauem Aufdruck. „Wie war die Schule? Haben sie dich wieder geärgert?“ Ich bemerke den seltsamen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Mama, ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wie war die Schule?“ „So wie immer, ganz ok.“ Während ich den Teebeutel herausnehme, bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Meine Mutter steht mit einem Fleischermesser vor mir. Dem Messer, mit dem sie vor kurzem noch den Braten geschnitten hat. „Mama, was hast du vor?“ Sie murmelt seltsame Dinge vor sich hin. „Schuld …muss .bezahlt …werden.“ Mit diesen Worten sticht sie zu. Ich drehe mich weg, doch sie erwischt noch meinen linken Arm. Ungläubig blicke ich auf das Messer. Ein stechender Schmerz bahnt sich durch meinen Arm, über die Schulter, bis in meinen Kopf hinauf seinen Weg. Ich schreie auf, doch niemand hört meinen Schrei. Ausser Charly. „Zahl es ihr heim. Räche dich an ihr. Vergelte Zahn um Zahn. Sie hat schon einmal versucht dich umzubringen. Sie wäre auch damit durchgekommen, wenn ich dir nicht geholfen hätte.“ „Du hast mir nicht geholfen.“ „Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie du das vor einem Jahr überlebt hast? Ohne mich wärst du tot, also entscheide dich!“ Langsam ziehe ich das Messer aus meinem Arm. Der Schmerz ist verschwunden. Ich spüre nichts, als die Sehnen und Nerven in meinem linken Arm reissen und er erschlafft. Langsam gehe ich auf meine Mutter zu. Sie weicht zurück. „Mama, du hast mir viele schlimme Dinge angetan. Dafür wirst du nun den Preis zahlen.“ Die Augen meiner Mutter sind weit aufgerissen. Der Alkohol hat sie zwar benebelt, doch sie weiss, dass sie jetzt sterben wird. Als das Messer ihre Kehle durchtrennt, gibt sie nur ein stöhnendes Röcheln von sich. Blut spritzt an die weissen Kacheln der Küche. Immer wieder steche ich auf sie ein, so wie sie damals auf mich. Als mein Vater nach Hause kommt, findet er mich schluchzend, über den blutigen klumpen Fleisch gebeugt, vor. Er betrachtet mich, meine Mutter und schliesslich das blutverkrustete Messer neben mir. Seine einzigen Worte waren: Warum Alice, warum? In dieser Nacht hörte ich ihn Telefonieren. Viel bekam ich nicht mit, aber meine Name und das Wort: gescheitert, fielen des öfteren während der Unterhaltung. Mein Vater wollte mich in ein Heim geben, doch jedes, welches er kontaktierte, lehnte ab. Sie meinten, dass sie so etwas wie mich nicht haben wollen. Seine letzte Hoffnung war eine Jugendpsychiatrie. Diese sagte zu. Ein älterer Herr begrüsste mich. Er war sehr freundlich, ganz anders als die vielen Psychologen, zu denen mich mein Vater geschickt hatte. Er zeigte mir die Anlage. Sie war nichts besonderes. Sie hatte etwa die Grösse eines kleinen Krankenhauses. Er führte mich in einen Behandlungsraum. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ „Ein Glas Wasser wäre nett, danke.“ „Er füllte mir eines und stellte es vor mir auf den Tisch. „Nun Alice, weist du, warum du hier bist?“ „Meine Mutter wurde mit 134 Stichen in den Körper getötet. Es war ein langes, scharfes Fleischermesser. Mein Vater ist Metzger, wissen sie. Zumindest war er das.“ „Warum hast du das getan?“ „Ich habe dass nicht getan, Charly hat das getan.“ „Wer ist Charly?“ „Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.“ „Hörst du öfters Stimmen?“ „Ja, sie sind immer da. Einige stärker, andere schwächer. Aber Charly ist anders. Er ist ein guter Freund.“ „Nun Alice, anscheinend bist du schizophren. Weisst du, was das heisst?“ „Ja, es heisst, dass ich eine zweite Persönlichkeit habe, aber so ist es nicht. Charly ist ein Teil von mir. Ein Teil, von dem ich mich nicht trennen kann, ich will es auch nicht. Er ist mein einziger Freund. Niemand redet sonst mit mir. Alle verabscheuen mich für dass, was ich getan habe. Und ich kann sie auch verstehen. Charly hat all diese schlimmen Dinge getan, nicht ich. Ich bin nicht krank.“ „Alice, du musst all diese Stimmen vergessen, sie tun dir nicht gut.“ „Sie haben keine Ahnung, was mir gut tut!“ „Hör zu Alice. Ich will dir nicht schaden, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen.“ „Sie brauchen mir nicht zu helfen, sagen sie mir einfach, was ich tun muss, damit ich hier wieder raus komme.“ „Also gut. Wir werden in Zukunft viele Gespräche führen. Ich möchte, dass du in diesen Gesprächen offen und ehrlich mit mir sprichst. Hast du das verstanden?“ „Ja.“ „Gut, vielleicht werden die Stimmen weniger, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wir werden sehen. Die Schwester wird dich nun in dein Zimmer geleiten. Wir sehen uns morgen.“ Das Zimmer ist mit hellgelben Tapeten ausgekleidet. Ebenfalls gelbe Vorhänge verdecken das winzige Fenster. Ein kleines Bett steht in der Ecke des Raumes. Ich blicke in den Kleiderschrank. Geschmacklose und hässliche Pullover liegen darin. Auch der Rest der Kleider ist nicht der Rede wert. „Bist du da?“ „Natürlich, ich bin immer da. Ich bin ein Teil von dir, schon vergessen? Warum hast du dem Arzt von mir erzählt?“ „Ich dachte, dass er mir vielleicht helfen könnte, die anderen Stimmen loszuwerden.“ „Du brauchst niemanden der dir hilft, du brauchst nur mich.“ Das folgende Jahr verlief bis zu jenem Tag relativ ereignislos. Der Arzt redete fast jeden zweiten Tag mit mir. Die Stimmen wurden weniger. Es schien zu helfen. Das Einzige, das ihn störte, war Charly. Er sagte, Charly sei nicht real und dass ich mich von ihm trennen müsse, um voll-ständig geheilt zu werden. Ich sagte nein, doch er beharrte darauf. Nach vielen langen Gesprächen willigte ich schliesslich ein. Er schlug mir eine Hypnosetherapie vor. Ich hatte im Fernsehen schlimme Berichte darüber gehört, doch ich vertraute ihm. Er wollte damit ihn meine Psyche hineinschauen. Ich sagte noch scherzhaft, dass ihm wohl nicht gefallen werde was er dort zu sehen bekomme, doch er lächelte nur. Der Tag kam. Ich lege mich auf das Behandlungsbett. Er nimmt eine Packung Tabletten aus seinem Schreibtisch. „Gibt es dieses Pendeldingens nicht mehr?“ „Haha, nein. Das ist ein pflanzliches Schlafmittel. Es beruhigt deine Gehirnströme und lässt dich ihn einen hypnoseähnlichen Zustand fallen.“ „Stopp, lass es! Ich habe ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.“ „Ach Charly, sieh nicht immer alles so negativ. Vielleicht hilft es ja doch.“ „Sind sie sicher, dass das ungefährlich ist?“ „Aber natürlich.“ Sein warmes Lächeln beruhigt mich. „Wie genau funktioniert das?“ „Während du schläfst, werde ich dir Fragen stellen. Diese wirst du zwar nicht bewusst wahrnehmen, aber unterbewusst beantworten. Zumindest ist dies das Ziel.“ Ein breites Lächeln ziert abermals sein Gesicht. Er löst die Pille in einem Glas Wasser auf. Ich trinke es. Es schmeckt widerlich. Sehr medizinisch. Mein Körper wird steif und meine Gedanken kreisen langsamer und langsamer. Ich höre Charly noch undeutlich etwas flüstern, danach gleite ich in eine unendliche Schwärze ab. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, frage ich mich, wie ich so unendlich dumm hatte sein können. Charly hatte mich oft genug gewarnt. Aber so sind Kinder. Dumm und vertrauensselig. Ich wache in meinem Zimmer auf. Fahles Mondlicht fällt durch Vorhänge. Es muss weit nach Mitternacht sein. Ich schlage die karierte Bettdecke zurück und steige langsam aus dem Bett. Mein Körper fühlt sich schmutzig an. „Was hat er mit mir gemacht?“ „Möchtest du das wirklich wissen? Er hat Dinge getan, die er nicht hätte tun sollen.“ „Warum hast du nichts unternommen?“ „Während du schläfst, habe ich keinen Zugriff auf deine Körperfunktionen. Sei froh, dass du dich an nichts erinnern kannst.“ Ich dusche sehr lange. Danach blicke ich in den Spiegel. Charly grinst mich an. „Möchtest du dich rächen? Willst du Vergeltung? Blut für Blut?“ „Ich will nicht. Ich kann nicht noch einen Menschen töten.“ „Wer sagt, dass du ihn tötest? Ausserdem musst du das nicht tun. Ich kann das gerne für dich übernehmen.“ Die sonst immer verschlossene Tür lässt sich ganz einfach aufschieben. Ich laufe den Flur entlang, hoch in den zweiten Stock. Das Büro des Doktors liegt am Ende des Ganges. Ein eisiger Wind pfeift durch die Wände der ehemaligen Festung. „Was wirst du tun?“ „Jeder bekommt das, was er verdient.“ Ich gebe mich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Zuerst zögere ich, doch dann klopfe ich entschlossen an die Tür. „Herein.“ „Kann ich kurz mit ihnen reden?“ „Aber natürlich, Liebes. Ich habe übrigens die Ergebnisse der Therapiestunde ausgewertet. Du hast sehr gut abgeschnitten. Aber egal, was hast du denn auf dem Herzen?“ „Sie sagten, dass Charly nicht existiert.“ „Aber das tut er ja auch nicht. Er ist nur eine Stimme in deinem Kopf.“ „Charly möchte Ihnen etwas sagen.“ „Du erbärmlicher Bastard. Wie kannst du es wagen, ein kleines Mädchen anzufassen? Sie hat dir vertraut. Und du pädophiles Stück Abschaum hast ihr Vertrauen einfach ausgenutzt.“ „Ich habe sie behandelt und danach in ihr Zimmer gebracht, sonst nichts.“ „Während sie schläft, wache ich über sie. Für das, was du getan hast, wirst du nun den Preis zahlen.“ Was danach geschieht, spielt sich wie ein Film vor mir ab. Es bin nicht ich, der handelt - es ist Charly. Ein rötlicher Schleier legt sich über das Bild. Ich sehe meine leeren schwarzen Augen, die den Doktor fixieren, wie ich auf den Tisch, auf dem er bis vor kurzem noch Diagnose-Berichte geschrieben hat, zulaufe. Ich sehe, wie ich den goldenen Briefbeschwerer vom Tisch nehme. Der Arzt versucht, meine Hände zu packen, doch es hilft nichts. Charly ist viel zu stark für ihn. Ich fixiere seine linke Hand an seinem Schreibtisch. Die Spitze bewegt sich derweil in dessen Richtung. Er fängt an zu schreien, obwohl es noch gar nicht angefangen hat. Erst Eins, dann Zwei, dann Drei, dann Vier und schon ist die andere Hand im Visier. Er schreit und schreit, doch es soll nichts helfen. Die blutigen Stummel rollen in alle Richtungen davon. Fäuste poltern gegen die Tür. Stimmen fragen, was los sei. Etwas kracht dagegen, doch die massive Eichentür hält stand. Er schreit immer noch, betet, sagt, dass er es nicht verdient habe. Er bettelt nach seiner Mutter. „Bitte, ich will nicht sterben. Ich habe Frau und Kinder.“ „Deine Familie soll wissen, was du bist.“ Ich ziehe ihm den Kittel aus. Sein Bauch liegt frei. Ich habe schon immer gerne geschrieben. Ich beginne mit dem Buchstaben “V“. Seine Schreie werden immer schriller. Langsam beginnen sie mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Das “E“ folgt. Es ist schwerer als gedacht. Die Haut reisst auf, Sehnen und Muskelfasern kommen zum Vorschein. Einige Minuten später betrachte ich zufrieden mein Werk. „Du wirst nie wieder einen Menschen berühren. Jeder soll sehen, was du bist. Ein Stück Abschaum.“ Ein gequältes Stöhnen ist das Einzige, was er von sich gibt. „Du hast gehofft, dass ich dich umbringe, nicht wahr? Damit du den Schmerz nicht ertragen musst. Lebe damit! Lebe damit, was du diesem Mädchen angetan hast.“ Mit diesen Worten verlasse ich das Büro. Was zurück bleibt, ist ein gebrochener Mann, in einer Lache aus Blut und Tränen. Diesmal kam ich in eine Hochsicherheitsanstalt. Die Menschen, die hier ihre Strafe absassen, hatten keinerlei Hoffnung, je wieder Tageslicht zu erblicken. Hier sassen Massenmörder, Psychopathen, die im Wahn ihre Kinder abgeschlachtet und Leute, die jeglichen Bezug zum Leben verloren hatten. Der Alltag war trist und grau. Die Zellen waren winzig, das Essen ohne jeden Geschmack und Freizeitprogramme gab es nicht. Kurz gesagt: Die Atmosphäre lud zum Suizid ein. Das Einzige, das mich davor bewahrte, war ein Artikel, den ich wenige Wochen nach Eintritt in einer Zeitung las. Die Überschrift lautete: „Hochangesehener Psychologe begeht Selbstmord. Der hochgeachtete Psychologe und Familienvater Dr. Edward Braun wurde am 17. November diesen Jahres tot in einem Landhaus nahe der polnischen Grenze aufgefunden. Todesursache war wohl eine Überdosis an Schlaftabletten. Die Kriminalpolizei bestätigte, dass auf seinem Bauch ein vernarbter Schriftzug festgestellt wurde. Ausserdem sollen ihm diverse Finger gefehlt haben. Seine Familie ist entsetzt. Er habe ihnen gesagt, dass er kurzfristig zu einem Sonderfall hätte aufbrechen müssen, der einige Wochen in Anspruch nehmen könne. Warum er sich selbst richtete und woher die Verletzungen stammen, ist noch ungeklärt. Die Klinik, in der er angestellt war, wollte sich nicht zu dem Fall äussern.“ Dieser Trost hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Nach zwei Monaten verfiel ich in Depressionen. Nach drei Monaten dachte ich bereits darüber nach, wie es wäre, wenn ich mich umbringen würde. Wer würde mich vermissen? Mein Vater hatte den Kontakt längst abgebrochen. Verwandtschaft hatte ich nicht. Die Wärter waren nur leere Hüllen, nicht von Relevanz. Der Einzige, der nicht wollen würde, dass ich sterbe, ist Charly. „Wenn ich sterbe, stirbst du dann auch?“ „Ja. Mein Bewusstsein ist mit deinem verbunden. Wenn deines erlischt, werden alle meine Funktionen heruntergefahren.“ „Würdest du mich aufhalten, wenn ich es versuchen würde?“ „Ich kann es nicht verhindern, aber ich bitte dich inständig, es nicht zu tun.“ „Warum? Was soll ich den noch tun? Ich werde hier nie wieder rauskommen. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Ich will diese Welt nicht mehr sehen! Diese Welt bietet nur Trauer und Wut. Nur Hass und Gewalt. Wir leben um zu sterben. Immer und immer wieder. Wir schlachten uns gegenseitig ab. Und wofür? Für Geld und Macht. Auch ich habe Menschen getötet. Ich will all das nicht mehr sehen.“ Ich fange an, mir die Augen auszukratzen. Es wie ein Wahn. Ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich muss weiter machen. Ich höre mich schreien. Ich höre Charly in meinem Kopf schreien. Die Wände schreien. Die Schreie werden unerträglich, doch ich kann nicht aufhören. Mein Kopf ist kurz davor zu explodieren. Die Tür wird aufgestossen. Die Wärter packen meine Hände, hindern mich daran. Meine blutigen Fingernägel zerkratzen ihre Gesichter. Einer jagt mir eine Spritze in den Arm, doch die erwartete Schwärze trifft nicht ein. Ich schlage weiter um mich und bekomme etwas zu fassen, was sich wie der Griff einer Waffe anfühlt. Ich ziehe daran und sie löst sich aus dem Halfter. Blindlings drücke ich ab. Einer der Wärter sackt zusammen. Die anderen zwei lassen von mir ab. Ihre Waffen sind direkt auf meinen Kopf gerichtet. „Alice, beruhige dich. Alles wird gut. Leg die Pistole jetzt auf den Boden. Wir werden dir nichts tun, solange du uns nichts tust.“ „Sie werden nicht auf dich schiessen.“, flüstert mir Charly ins Ohr. Immer noch auf dem Boden kniend, richte ich langsam die Waffe auf die Wärter. „Alice, alles wird gut. Leg die Waffe jetzt weg.“ Mein Kopf wird kühl. Ich stehe auf und ziele. Sie sehen den irren Blick in meinen Augen. Ihre Hände zittern. „Es geht auch ganz schnell. Versprochen.“ Meine Stimme klingt leer. Und genauso fühle ich auch. Ich betätige zweimal den Abzug. Niemand hat etwas mitbekommen. Es ist Sonntag. Die Drei waren die Einzigen, die auf dieser Station Dienst hatten. Ich betrachte die Waffe in meiner Hand. Der schwarze Stahl glänzt verheissungsvoll. Ich sacke an der weissen Wand zu Boden. Ich habe nichts in meinem Leben erreicht. So viele Menschen fanden durch meine Hand den Tot. Ich war schon im Kindergarten anders. Die anderen Kinder wollten nie mit mir spielen. Vor allem der kleine Timmy war sehr gemein zu mir. Seine Familie trauert noch heute um ihn. Ich bin ein Monster. Warum war mir nicht ein normales Leben vergönnt gewesen? Vielleicht hatte meine Mutter damals Recht. Vielleicht hätte wirklich besser ich sterben sollen. Die schwarze Mündung der Pistole lächelt mich an. Es würde keinen stören, wenn ich gehen würde. Niemand würde mich vermissen. Es ist besser so. Ich nehme den Lauf der Waffe in den Mund. Der kalte Stahl fühlt sich gut an. „Tu es nicht Alice, bitte.“ „Danke, dass ich dich kennen lernen durfte. Du warst mein bester Freund.“ Ich lächle, dann umfasst mein Zeigefinger den Abzug. Endlich muss ich diese Welt nicht mehr sehen. Die Kugel durchschlägt mein Gehirn und tritt aus meinem Hinterkopf wieder aus. Gehirnmasse und Knochensplitter spritzen gegen die Wände. Die leere Patronenhülse fällt klirrend zu Boden. Mein Körper sackt zur Seite. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich bin biologisch tot. Aber ich kann noch sehen. Nein, nicht ich. Charly kann noch sehen. In der Luft schwebend, betrachtet er meinen toten Körper. „Du hast es also tatsächlich getan. Wie schade. Aber wir brauchen dich noch.“ Die Gehirnmasse und das Blut fliessen zurück in meinen Schädel. Die Knochen wachsen wieder zusammen. Mein Herz beginnt wieder zu schlagen. Meine Lungenflügel füllen sich mit Luft. Der dunkle Glanz kehrt in meine Augen zurück. Ich hole tief Luft. Die Patrone fliegt ihren Weg zurück ins Magazin. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nicht aufhalten.“ „Du wirst hier rauskommen, dass verspreche ich dir.“ „Ich will sterben. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Ich will nicht noch mehr Menschen töten.“ Ich betrachte die toten Wärter vor mir. Sie alle hatten eine Frau, die sie liebt. Sie alle hatten Kinder, die freudig zur Tür springen, wenn sie nach Hause kommen. Vielleicht hatten sie auch einen Hund. Einen alten Rauhaardackel oder einen Bernhardiner, der verschlafen aus seinem Korb aufschaut, wenn sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss dreht. Wie soll den Frauen beigebracht werden, dass ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen ihren Mann getötet hat. Heisse Tränen rollen über meine Wangen. Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir alles so leid. An die kalte Wand gekauert, sitze bis zum nächsten Morgen in meiner Zelle. Widerstandslos lasse ich mir die Handschellen anlegen. Sie bringen mich in einen weissen Raum ohne Fenster. In der Mitte steht ein schwarzer Plastikstuhl. Sie befehlen mir, hier zu warten. Was soll ich denn auch sonst tun? An der Wand hängt eine billige Discounter-Uhr. Jedes Ticken ist wie Schlag gegen den Kopf. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Tick, tack, tick, tack. Nach zwei Stunden lässt mich der stetige Rhythmus schläfrig werden. Schatten erscheinen vor mir. Sie beobachten mich mit gleissend hellen Augen, schauen in meine Gedanken und sehen, was für schreckliche Dinge ich getan habe. Sie strecken ihre langen dünnen Finger nach mir aus. Ein schreckliches Schauspiel beginnt. Die Schatten tanzen im Takt einer nicht hörbaren Melodie. Sie bilden Erinnerungen an früher. An damals, als alles noch in Ordnung war. Ich sehe meine Mutter, wie sie an meinem Bett sitzt und mir eine Geschichte vorliest. Ich sehe meinen Bruder, wie er mit mir im Garten spielt. Und ich sehe meinen Vater, wie er mir zu meinem zehnten Geburtstag eine kleine holzgeschnitzte Katzenfigur schenkt. Dann wechselt die Szene. Ich stehe in der Küche vor dem Behälter mit Teebeuteln. Meine Mutter schneidet gerade den Braten für das Abendessen. Die nächsten beiden Szenen kenne ich nicht. Mein Bruder steht mit einem Holzbrett vor einer rotierenden Kreissäge. Plötzlich kippt er nach vorne. Mein Vater sitzt mit einem Glas bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit in seinem Sessel. Er schaut sich alte Familienfotos an. Das Glas rutscht ihm aus der Hand und zerspringt auf dem Parkett. Er fasst sich an die Brust. Keuchend versucht er aufzustehen. Seine Atemzüge werden immer langsamer. Schliesslich fällt er zu Boden und bleibt regungslos liegen. Als Letztes erscheint das Gesicht des kleinen Timmys vor mir, wie er so nahe am Abgrund steht. Die Tür wird aufgestossen und reisst mich aus meinen halbwachen Zustand. Ein Polizist baut sich vor mir auf. „Miss O’Connor, Sie werden des Mordes an vier Personen beschuldigt. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles, was sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht, zu jeder Vernehmung einen Verteidiger hinzuzuziehen. Wenn Sie sich keinen Verteidiger leisten können, wird Ihnen einer gestellt. Verstehen Sie diese Rechte?“ „Ja, ich habe alles verstanden.“ „Ich bitte sie nun widerstandslos mit uns zu kommen. Ansonsten bin ich dazu gezwungen Gewalt anzuwenden.“ Ich lasse mich ohne Gegenwehr abführen. Die Krankenschwester an der Rezeption wirft mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Anscheinend hat sie noch nicht gehört, was ich getan habe. Der Prozess war für kommenden Donnerstag angekündigt. Der Polizeipsychologe spricht am Dienstag, der Anwalt am Mittwoch mit mir. Ich halte nicht viel von Psychologen. So auch nicht von diesem hier. „Du hast Glück, dass die Todesstrafe abgeschafft wurde. Würde es nach mir gehen, wärst du schon längst auf dem elektrischen Stuhl verbrannt. Du hast deine eigene Mutter abgeschlachtet. Wie kannst du mit solch einer Tat leben?“ Er redet gegen eine Mauer des Schweigens. Der mir gestellte Verteidiger ist ein kleiner Mann mit einer dunkel-braunen Kurzhaarfrisur und einer unauffälligen Lesebrille. Er hat einen seltsamen Akzent und redet sehr schnell. Seine durchdringenden grünen Augen scheinen bis in die tiefsten Winkel meiner Seele zu blicken. „Nun Alice, was erhoffst du dir von mir?“ „Nichts. Was soll schon mit mir passieren? Von einer Klinik in die nächste. Ich werde immer wieder versuchen, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzten. Es ist besser so, glauben sie mir.“ „Wirf dein Leben nicht einfach so weg. Du hast Menschen getötet. Du hast Familien auseinander gerissen. Du hast Träume zerstört. Du hast den Hass vieler unschuldiger Seelen auf dich gehetzt und wenn du jemals freikommen solltest, wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht sehr lange leben, aber jeder Mensch, egal wie grausam er ist, hat einen bestimmten Funken in sich. Der Funken Menschlichkeit, der ihn zu einem solchen macht. Viele finden ihn nie und landen in einem Abgrund, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gibt. Doch diejenigen, die ihn finden, können so viel Gutes damit tun. Du hast viele Fehler gemacht, doch wenn du sie einsiehst und erkennst, wo ihre Wurzeln liegen, kannst du sie herausreissen und wieder gut machen. Jeder Mensch darf Fehler begehen, solange er sie erkennt und aus ihnen lernt. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du verstehen, was ich meine.“ Er greift nach seiner Aktentasche. „Warten sie! Warum denken sie so? Ich bin eine Mörderin. Sie sollten mich hassen.“ „Das ist mein Beruf.“ Er geht, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Der Prozess kam, doch ich war nicht nervös. Was sollte schon passieren? „Miss Alice O’Connor, sie werden des Mordes an vier Personen und der anschliessenden Verstümmelung einer Leiche beschuldigt. Haben sie dem etwas entgegen zu setzten?“ „Nein, nichts“, flüstere ich mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. „Wie bitte? Ich habe sie nicht verstanden.“ „Nein, ich bin schuldig.“ „Ich plädiere auf lebenslange Haft. Wie ist die Meinung der Geschworenen?“ „Einspruch! Meine Mandantin ist nicht zurechnungsfähig, ausserdem ist sie minderjährig, weshalb sie nicht nach dem Erwachsenenstrafgesetzt verurteilt werden darf. Seine scharfe Stimme hallt durch den Saal. „In solch einem Fall ist es egal, wie alt die Angeklagte ist. Sie muss für Ihre Taten büssen.“ „Das ist gegen das Gesetz!“ „Haben sie wirklich das Gefühl, dass das auch nur eine Person in diesem Raum interessiert? Die Meinung der Geschworenen, jetzt!“ Schuldig, schuldig, schuldig, schuldig, schuldig. Ich bin Schuldig. Ich habe all das getan. Ich bin schuldig. Die Welt dreht sich und schwarze Flecken erscheinen vor meinen Augen. „Charly, ich will hier weg, bitte.“ „Einspruch!“ Ein grossgewachsener Mann erhebt sich aus den hinteren Reihen. Sein schwarzer Mantel flattert und lässt ihn wie einen Cowboy aus den 80ern wirken. „Dieses Mädchen gehört nicht eingesperrt, sie gehört behandelt.“ „Sind sie wahnsinnig, haben sie nicht gesehen, was es in den anderen Kliniken angerichtet hat? Es hat drei Wärter kaltblütig erschossen. Wollen sie, dass sich so etwas wiederholt? Dieses Mädchen ist schuldig und wird seine Strafe bekommen. Jetzt setzen sie sich hin und halten sie den Mund!“ Der Mann geht nach vorne und schaut der Richterin in die Augen. Keiner hält ihn auf. Er macht Anstalten, etwas aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen. 7.62mm Patronen zerfetzen seinen Körper. Mehrere unauffällig gekleidete Männer erheben sich und schiessen auf die Sicherheitskräfte. Die Leute drängen zur Tür und trampeln sich dabei gegenseitig tot. Eine junge braunhaarige Frau winkt mir zu. „Komm her, ich bring dich hier raus.“ Ich zögere, doch Charly ist einverstanden. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand. Sie führt mich zu einer Tür hinter dem Richterpult. Ich sehe die Leiche des Mannes. Ein Stück Papier liegt in den Überresten seiner Hand. Ich erkenne ein merkwürdiges Symbol und daneben die Buchstaben “SC“. Ich versuche danach zu greifen, doch die Frau zieht mich weiter. Wir rennen durch einen von Neonröhren beleuchteten Flur. Eine dicke Panzertür führt uns in eine Art Tiefgarage. Vor einem schwarzen Mercedes hält sie an. „Wer sind sie und warum helfen sie mir?“ „Nenn mich Hanna. Sagen wir so, es gibt gewisse Leute, die sehr viel Geld zahlen, um an dir forschen zu können. Mein Boss ist einer davon.“ „Warum? Ich bin eine psychisch gestörte Mörderin. Warum sollte man an mir forschen wollen?“ „Du bist anders als andere, du bist … weiter kommt sie nicht. Mehrere Schüsse hallen durch die Garage. Blut tropft vom Seitenspiegel auf den dreckigen Asphalt. Die verchromten Felgen reflektieren ihr Gesicht. Die haselnussbraunen Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Sie versucht noch etwas zu sagen, doch ihre zerfetzen Stimmbänder lassen dies nicht zu. Ich spüre einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und gehe zu Boden. Ihre glasigen Augen blicken mich an. „Lh..a...uhhf.“ Doch es ist zu spät. Ich höre das Piepsen und Summen von elektrischen Geräten. Ich lasse meine Augen geschlossen. Ich spüre Drähte und Kabel an meinem Körper. Ich erinnere mich an alles, was passiert ist. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so. „Charly, warum hast du nichts unternommen?“ „Es bestand kein Grund, etwas zu tun.“ „Wie meinst - das Piepen wird hektischer. Ich höre eine Tür quietschen. Schwere Schritte ertönen. „Ich weiss, dass du wach bist.“ Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Grelles Licht blendet mich. Ein Mann mittleren Alters steht vor meinem Bett. Seine gegelten Haare glitzern im Schein des Lichts. „Wo bin ich?“ „Auf der Krankenstation. Du hattest einige schwere Verletzungen am Hinterkopf. Du lagst mehrere Wochen im Koma. Erinnerst du dich an das, was passiert ist?“ „Ja … ich denke schon. Was wird nun weiter mit mir geschehen?“ „Du wirst auf eine geschlossene Abteilung verlegt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Psychiatrien sperren wir die Leute nicht einfach weg. Wir versuchen, ihnen zu helfen, ihnen ein so normal wie mögliches Leben zu verschaffen. „Er lügt.“ „Natürlich lügt er. Sie alle lügen.“ „Alice? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ „Ja … äh, was sagten sie?“ „Ich fragte, ob du mit mir einen Spaziergang durch das Gebäude machen möchtest.“ Er führte mich durch ein endloses Labyrinth von weissen Gängen. Wir kamen an unzähligen Türen vorbei. Hinter vielen drangen seltsame Laute und Schreie hervor. Die Überwachungskameras an den Decken registrierten jeden unserer Schritte. Das alles kam mir so vertraut vor. „Sie haben mir immer noch nicht beantwortet, was ich hier soll.“ „Du bist zu gefährlich, um dich in einer normalen Klinik zu behandeln. Dieses Etwas in deinem Kopf flüstert mit dir, nicht wahr? Es flüstert dir Dinge zu. Böse Dinge. Dinge, die uns alle verletzten könnten. Und darum musst du hier bleiben.“ „Warum sollte ich das tun?“ „Weil du nicht mehr existierst. Offiziell bist du bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen. Ein defekter Sicherungskasten. Der Gerichtssaal ist komplett abgebrannt. Ein sehr tragischer Unfall.“ „Aber warum wegen mir? Warum bin ich so wichtig für sie?“ „Du bist anders.“ Das Klingeln eines Telefons unterbricht unsere Unterhaltung. Er hält sich sein Handy ans Ohr. Es scheint nichts Gutes zu sein, jedenfalls lässt sich leichte Panik in seinem Blick erkennen. Als er aufgelegt hat, führt er mich schweigend zu einer weissen Tür mit der Aufschrift „Patient 257“. Auf dem Weg versuche ich noch mehrmals mit ihm zu reden, doch er ignoriert mich. Ich habe ihn danach nie wieder gesehen. Das alles ist nun zwei Jahre her. Ich habe in dieser Zeit viele Therapien und Tests hinter mich gebracht. Viele Psychologen und Ärzte haben mich bearbeitet. Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich möchte meine Fehler wieder gut machen. Ich möchte Menschen helfen. Ein komplett neues Leben anfangen. Meine Schule abschliessen, studieren und danach vielleicht eine Ausbildung als Krankenschwester machen. Ich weiss noch nicht, wie ich hier rauskommen werde, aber ich werde es schaffen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue. Ich kann mehr, mehr als nur töten. Mit der Zeit habe ich das Schreiben für mich entdeckt. Was mich dabei fasziniert, ist die Macht. Die Macht zu bestimmen, was auf einem leeren Blatt Papier für Dinge entstehen. Mit nur wenigen Buchstaben kann man Leben nehmen und schenken. Man kann den Verlauf der Geschichte selber bestimmen. Das, was mir nicht vergönnt war. Die Psychologen sind der Meinung, dass ich meine Vergangenheit immer noch nicht richtig aufgearbeitet hätte. Aus diesem Grund habe ich eine Schreibtherapie angetreten. Diese ist die letzte Seite. Neben mir sitzt eine Psychologin, die alles, was ich schreibe, liest und anschliessend in ihrem Diagnosebericht analysiert. Sie lächelt, als sie diese Zeilen überfliegt. Sie lächelt erneut, als sie diese liest. Wobei sie allerdings nicht mehr lächeln wird, wenn ich den Bleistift, den ich in der Hand halte, in ihr rechtes Auge ramme. Kleiner Scherz. Eigentlich mag ich sie. Ich denke sie wird die Sitzung jetzt beenden. „So Alice, dass genügt jetzt. Wir sehen uns nächsten Montag wieder zur Auswertung.“ Ich stehe auf und gehe zur Tür. Mit der Hand schon auf der Klinke drehe ich mich um. „Wie ist ihr bisheriges Urteil über mich?“ „Nun, ich denke, du bist auf dem Weg der Besserung.“ Ein gequältes Lächeln ist auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Ich blicke sie noch einige weitere Sekunden lang an, dann verlasse ich das grün gestrichene Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zum Essraum meiner Station gehen mir die Worte der Psychologin nicht aus dem Kopf. „Du bist auf dem Weg der Besserung.“ Vielleicht bin ich das wirklich. Gerade als ich das Esszimmer betreten will, kommt mir eine der Schwestern entgegen. Sie sagt, dass ich heute nichts essen dürfe. Ich nicke. Ich weiss, was nachher kommen wird. „Dieses Mal nicht.“ „Nein Charly, dieses Mal nicht.“ Die Magnetkarte des Pflegers weist ihn als Flynn Cooper aus. Er sieht aus, als würde er schlafen. Einzig die abgebrochene Nadel in seinem Hals stört das friedliche Bild. Auf der Rückseite der Karte steht: „Operating Room. Zutritt nur in Begleitung eines Level-4-Mitarbeiters.“ Charly führt mich durch viele Gänge. Ich begegne keiner Menschenseele. Vor einer schweren Metalltür befiehlt er mir zu warten. Ich stecke die Magnetkarte in den Leser. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnet sich die Tür. Dahinter befindet sich ein runder Saal, von welchem mehrere Türen abzweigen. Eine davon steht offen. Der geflieste Boden fühlt sich seltsam vertraut an. Ein grosser Raum. Operationstische sind überall verteilt. Körper und organisch aussehende Teile sind auf ihnen festgeschnallt. Auf einem liegt ein Skalpell. Ich stecke es ein. „Hallo Alice. Ich wusste, du würdest mich eines Tages finden.“ Ich drehe mich um. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sitzt im flackernden Licht der Neonröhren ein alter Mann an einem Schreibtisch. Er trägt einen schwarzen Mantel und wirkt sehr müde. Tiefe Augenringe zeugen von wenig Schlaf. „Wer sind sie?“ „Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich hatte gehofft, dass dir mein Gesicht bleiben würde. Du wirst sicher viele Fragen haben. Nun, wir haben Zeit.“ „Warum bin ich hier.“ „Du? Meinst du nicht eher Charly?“ „Woher kennen sie seinen Namen?“ „Interessant.“ Er macht sich einige Notizen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du solch erstaunliche Fähigkeiten entwickeln würdest. Wie war es dir möglich, ein zweites Bewusstsein zu entwickeln?“ „Was zum Teufel reden sie da?“ „Offenbar ist es komplexer als erwartet. Charly oder besser gesagt Alice: Du bist Teil eines Experiments zur Verbesserung des menschliches Gehirns. Wir klonten den Körper einer Siebzehnjährigen, entnahmen ihre DNS und pflanzten sie in einen ungeborenen Fötus. Anschliessend entnahmen wir das Gehirn des Föten. Stattdessen setzten wir ihm eine künstliche Intelligenz ein, genannt „Charly“. Wir wollten wissen, inwiefern sich der menschliche Körper regenerieren kann und wie er auf ein fremd denkendes Wesen in seinem Kopf reagieren würde. Aber offenbar lief bei der Transplantation etwas schief. Scheinbar blieben einige Reste deines Bewusstseins dabei zurück. Charly schien ein zweites Bewusstsein zu entwickeln und ihm vorzugaukeln, es wäre eine eigenständig denkende Person. Wir wunderten uns zunächst darüber, aber wir machten weiter. Ein grosser Fehler, wie sich später herausstellen sollte. Charly entwickelte einen eigenen Charakter. Einen Charakter, der durch und durch von der Lust zu töten angetrieben wurde. Aber Charly war nicht böse. Ihm war nur langweilig. Er fing an dich zu mögen und wollte dich um jeden Preis am Leben erhalten. Charly verfügt über extrem ausgeprägte regenerative Fähigkeiten und Schutzmechanismen.“ Er öffnet eine Schublade und zieht etwas heraus. Ein Blitz. Eine 9mm Patrone fällt vor mir zu Boden. „Sobald ein schnell auf dich zukommender materieller Gegenstand in Charlys Sichtfeld gerät, bildet er ein aus einer Plasma ähnlichen Substanz bestehendes, Schutzschild um dich. Charly begann, seine Existenz immer mehr in den Hintergrund zu verlagern. Immer mehr Entscheidungen überliess er dir. So konnte sich dein eigentlich erloschener Geist wieder regenerieren. Du fingst an, die Kontrolle über deinen Körper wieder zurück zu erlangen. Du akzeptiertest Charly als Stimme in deinem Kopf. Kurz gesagt: In einem Körper lebte zwei komplett eigenständig denkende Wesen. Uns war klar, dass dies nicht gut enden konnte. Und so setzten wir alles daran, dich zu regenerieren. Es hat viel Zeit und Leben gekostet dich wieder zu bekommen. Inzwischen wurden auch einige weitere Firmen auf dich aufmerksam. Die braunhaarige Agentin war eine von ihnen. Wir mussten sie leider terminieren. Aber keine Sorge. Nun, da du hier bist, wird niemand mehr verletzt werden.“ „Wir werden das Experiment ein weiteres Mal neu starten. Die Ergebnisse, die du erzielt hast, waren nicht befriedigend.“ „Ich bin kein Programm, das man einfach neu starten kann. Ich bin ein Mensch. Ich kann fühlen und denken. Ich habe Erinnerungen. Was sie hier tun, ist gegen das Gesetz. Ich werde hier rauskommen und dann werde ich jedem erzählen, was sie hier praktizieren.“ „Du glaubst mir immer noch nicht Alice, schade. Ausserdem, wo willst du hin? Die Anlage steht in den Bergen. Hoch oben. Die Flugzeuge, die uns mit Lebensmitteln versorgen, werfen nur alle zwei Monate etwas ab. Und selbst wenn du es schaffen würdest, wer würde dir glauben? Du bist offiziell Tot. Du besitzt keinerlei Papiere. Deine Eltern waren Angestellte. Ihr Job: Dich zu testen. Dir extreme Stresssituationen nahe zu bringen. Dir so etwas wie liebe zu suggerieren. Dir ein Leben vorzuspielen, welches du nicht hast. Deine Geburt. Ein Fake. Deine Kindheit. Eine durchlebte Lüge. Deine Gedanken. Von Charly gesteuert. Der kleine Timmy. Ein bedauernswertes Opfer, aber verkraftbar. Der Tot deines Bruders. Inszeniert. Die Alkoholsucht deiner Mutter. Geschauspielert. Dein gesamtes Leben ist eine Simulation. Dass du überhaupt eigenständige Gedanken hast, ist nur ein Zufall im momentanen Testlauf. Charly ist der um den es geht. Von Leben zu Leben sollte er wachsen und lernen. Er sollte ein Mensch werden. Vergessen, dass er nur ein Programm ist. Nach jedem durchlebten Leben wurde er neu programmiert. Verbessert. Perfektioniert. Dies ist bereits der Achte Durchgang. In wenigen Jahrzenten wird es soweit sein. Wir werden einen steuerbaren Menschen erschaffen haben. Er wird eine eigene Persönlichkeit haben. Jene Persönlichkeit welche ich bestimmt habe. Eines Tages wird Charly ein Mensch sein. Von der Maschine zum Mensch. Stell dir vor welche Macht ich damit hätte. Einen mechanischen Menschen. Er wird all die Fehlgeschlagenen versuche, all die geopferten Individuen, all die Arbeit, er wird all das Wert sein. Und ich werde in meinem bereits dritten Körper leben. Und man wird mich feiern. Man wird mich anbeten. Endlich werde ich die Anerkennung bekommen, die ich verdiene.“ „Ich bin kein Programm.“ „Ich werde dir beweisen, dass es wahr ist.“ Er steht auf und deutet mir an, ihm zu folgen. Wir gehen durch eine unscheinbare Tür hinter ihm. Es wird immer kälter. Wir stehen vor einem grossen Schleusentor. Er öffnet es. Ein schneeweisser Raum. In der Mitte, ein etwa drei Meter hoher Glastank. Darin schwebt, in einer violetten Flüssigkeit eingehüllt, ein Körper. Was der Mann gesagt hat, ist wahr. Die langen schwarzen Haare fallen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr nackter Körper scheint perfekt zu sein. Die glatte, makellose Haut schimmert leicht. Ihre Haare, von einem vollkommenen Schwarz, reflektieren keinerlei Licht. Plötzlich hebt sich ihr Kopf. Ihre grünen Augen blicken mich direkt an. „Das ist das Original. Wir haben es den wissenschaftlichen Möglichkeiten entsprechend verbessert. Wir werden sie für einen neuen Versuch ein weiteres Mal klonen.“ Angst zeichnet sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Sie scheint zu schreien, doch die violette Masse erstick jeden ihrer Laute. „Verabschiede dich Alice. Man lebt nur einmal.“ Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Er ist dabei, einen Schalldämpfer auf eine Pistole zu schrauben. „Ich bin kein Programm.“ Ich ziehe das Skalpell aus der Tasche und stürze auf ihn zu. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet. Die Klinge bohrt sich tief in sein Herz. Erstaunt blickt er mich an. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich bin dein Schöpfer.“ „Sie sind ein Monster, nicht mehr.“ Das Blut aus seiner Wunde läuft mir über die Hand und bildet eine Pfütze auf dem weissen Boden. Unter gepresstem Stöhnen bringt er noch einige wenige Sätze hervor. „Du wirst hier nicht rauskommen. Das Sicherheitssystem der Anlage ist so konzipiert, dass, wenn nicht in einem sechsstündigem Takt, ein Sicherheitscode eingegeben wird, es einen Sprengkopf aktiviert. Dies wird in wenigen Minuten der Fall sein. Dieser Sprengkopf wird all unsere Spuren verwischen. Niemand wird je erfahren, an was wir hier forschen. Jedoch ist meine Arbeit nicht umsonst, diese'' ''ist nicht die einzige Institution dieser Art. Sie sind auf der ganzen Welt verteilt und sie alle haben eine Kopie von dir. Schade Alice. Du hättest der Menschheit einen grossen Dienst erweisen können. Du hättest das Experiment gravierend beschleunigen können, doch du hast dich für das Falsche entschieden. Du bist Schuld.“ Sein Körper erschlafft. Er hat zu viel Blut verloren. Seine Magnetkarte funkelt im grellen Licht. „Evakuierungsprozess eingeleitet. Drei Minuten bis zur vollständigen Freisetzung des Nervengases. Vier Minuten bis zur Detonation.“ Ich renne zur Tür. Mit zittrigen Fingern versuche ich die Karte in den Leser zu schieben. „Ungültiger Sicherheitsausweis.“ Ich drehe mich zu dem Glastank um. Das Wesen darin blickt mich traurig an. Doch dann lächelt es. Es ist ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Freisetzung des Nervengases eingeleitet. Eine Minute bis zur Detonation.“ Die unterdrückte Trauer und Wut übernehmen die Oberhand. Die Gewissheit, dass ich sterben werde, breitet sich wie ein Tumor in meinem Kopf aus. „Alles wird gut.“ Eine Art bläuliches Licht bildet sich um meinen Körper. „Detonation in: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.“ Ein roter Lichtblitz schneidet die Anlage in zwei Hälften. Die Druckwelle der Explosion wirft mich zurück und ich pralle gegen den Glastank. Für einen kurzen Moment kann ich meinem Ich in die Augen blicken, dann wird es zerfetzt. Ich renne durch die geschmolzene Tür und das Labor. Ich stürme aus dem Korridor und bleibe geschockt und atemlos stehen. Was ich erblicke, gleicht einem Schlachtfeld. Die verkohlten und verstümmelten Körper liegen in grotesken Formen verzerrt überall verstreut. Das, was vom Boden übrig ist, ist rot gefärbt. Es fühlt sich ekelhaft warm unter meinen nackten Füssen an. Überall liegen Trümmerteile herum. Brennende Fleischfetzen regnen vom Himmel. Die Grundmauern stehen in Flammen und werfen ein flackerndes Licht auf die Szenerie. Ich gehe zur Rezeption und suche nach einem Telefon oder etwas ähnlichem, doch alles, was ich in den Trümmern finde, ist verkohlt oder geschmolzen. „Du musst einen Weg finden, um von diesem Berg runterzukommen.“ Ich gehe durch die ehemals mit Panzerglas versehene Glastür. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, die Psychiatrie auf diesem Weg zu verlassen. Vor mir liegt ein sich weit erstreckender, verschneiter Park. Die künstlichen Bäume und Sträucher sind alle zu einer undefinierbaren Masse geschmolzen. Langsam laufe ich durch den Schnee. Die herabrieselnden Flocken verwischen meine blutigen Fussspuren. Der Park wird umrandet von einer etwa drei Meter hohen Natursteinmauer. Die meisten Steine sind durch die Druckwelle auseinander gebrochen oder zu winzigen Splittern zerfallen. Ich klettere darüber und gehe durch den immer stärker werdenden Schneesturm. Bald kann ich nichts mehr sehen. Ich laufe beständig weiter. Plötzlich erscheint im dichten Tanz der Flocken ein Gegenstand vor mir. Fast wäre ich dagegen gelaufen. Es ist ein gelb-schwarzes Warnschild. Darauf steht in einer bereits abbröckelnden Schrift: „Sie verlassen hiermit das gesicherte Schneefeld, Weitergehen auf eigene Gefahr“. Ich nehme es kaum zur Kenntnis. Meine Glieder sind mittlerweile starr vor Kälte. Ich laufe weitere zehn Minuten, bis sich der Sturm plötzlich verflüchtig. Die Sicht wird klar und ich erkenne, dass ich nur wenige Meter vom Abgrund entfernt stehe. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nein. Es muss einen Weg hinab ins Tal geben. „Charly, siehst du das auch?“ „Alice, warum redest du mit mir?“ „Was soll ich sonst tun?“ Ich versinke wieder in Schweigen. Ich habe soeben erfahren, dass ich nicht existiere. Jede Person wusste es, nur ich nicht. Denke ich gerade selber oder ist auch dies nur eine programmierte Handlung? Bin nur ich eine Software oder gibt es mehr von meiner Sorte? Ist das hier real oder auch nur eine Simulation?“ Mir entfährt ein Lachen. „Warum lachst du?“ „Ist es nicht ironisch, dass ich das denke? Alles ist bis ins kleinste Detail vorbestimmt und so soll es enden? Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich frei? Vielleicht denke ich gerade wirklich selber. Habe ich nun einen eigenen Willen? Kann ich selber entscheiden? Ist das alles hier vielleicht eine grosse Lüge? Ein makabrer Scherz? Oder ist es vielleicht ein Traum? Ja. Es muss ein Traum sein. So etwas passiert nur in Filmen. Ich hatte schon immer eine ausgeprägte Fantasie... Oder Charly? Quatsch, das ist ein Traum. Hahaha. Ist das nicht lustig?“ Ich denke über so etwas nach. Dabei wurde mir gesagt, dass all dies hier nur ein Traum sei. Nein, eine Simulation. Oder doch ein Traum? Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Ist aber auch egal. Mein Wecker klingelt bestimmt gleich. Ich muss sagen, das war ja alles ganz lustig, aber irgendwann ist es genug. Ich würde jetzt gerne aufwachen. „Das ist kein Traum.“ Was? Er hat Recht. Es kann kein Traum sein. Kein Traum ist so detailliert. „Du bist wahnsinnig geworden. Dein Geist verträgt diese Information nicht. Alice, es ist vorbei. Es ist kein Traum. Gib auf. Ich mochte dich, aber es ist Zeit, es zu beenden.“ Mir wird die Bedeutung dieser Worte langsam bewusst. Ich bin nur ein Abbild, eine Kopie, ein Doppelgänger, und doch kann ich fühlen und denken. Ich habe Menschen geliebt, ich habe Menschen getötet und ich habe geschworen, es nie wieder zu tun. Ich wollte raus, raus aus den Kliniken. Ich wollte ein normales Leben führen. Ich habe es geschafft. Ich bin jetzt frei. Doch zu welchem Preis? Ich habe es in die Freiheit geschafft, nur um zu erfahren, dass sie mir sogleich wieder genommen wird. Ich wollte meine Fehler wieder gut machen, doch ich werde nie die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Das Einzige, was ich tun kann, ist, es jetzt sofort zu beenden. Ich denke an die Worte des Anwalts. „Wenn du die Wurzeln erkennst und sie herausreisst, kannst du deine Fehler wieder gut machen. Ja. Ich werde die Wurzeln ausreissen. Ich werde büssen. Niemand wird nun mehr verletzt werden. Nie wieder. Und wenn ich aufwache, wird alles so sein wie vorher. Niemand wird je gestorben sein. Ich werde mich anziehen, Frühstück essen und zur Schule gehen. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist mein reales Leben gar nicht so toll. Meine Mutter trinkt wie ein Loch. Mein Vater ist nie da. In der Schule ärgern sie mich. Und wenn ich wieder aufwachen sollte, wären die Stimmen erneut da. Aber das ist immer noch besser als ein Klon zu sein. Ich denke es ist ein Albtraum. Er ist nicht schlecht, aber ich würde jetzt trotzdem gerne aufwachen. Meinem Alltag nachgehen. „Alice, versteh doch.“ Da ist sie. Die Stimmen verfolgen mich bis in meine Träume. Ich will aufwachen. War es nicht so, dass man, wenn man im Traum stirbt, dann aufwacht? Mit langsamen Schritten gehe ich auf den Abgrund zu. Welch wundervolles Gefühl muss es sein, einfach zu fallen? Alles loszulassen und den Wind auf der Haut zu spüren. Nicht an den Aufprall denken, einfach nur den Moment geniessen. Meine Zehenspitzen ragen über die endlose Tiefe. Ich breite meine Arme aus. Ich kann die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch mein Fenster scheinen, schon sehen. Ich bin bereit, das himmlische Geschenk in Empfang zu nehmen. Das Letzte, was ich höre, bevor mein Körper auf ein von spitzen Steinen besetztes Felsplateau aufschlägt, ist Charlys beruhigende Stimme. „Nächstes Mal werde ich es besser machen.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit